The Primordial of Death and Despair
by dara-mus
Summary: When a new prophecy is issued and a new threat arises revolved around the primordial of death. When a new hero arrives to camp without knowing what he had the potential to do. As a product of all pantheons. A product of death and darkness. Will he rise to the challenge or fall short? Will have Chaos and slight guardian of the hunt aspects. Pertimis


_**ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN**_

After both the Titan and Giant wars, all that the Hero Of Olympus really wanted was a normal life. He wanted a normal life with the woman he loved, Annabeth. He wanted a life where He didn't have to fight everyone else's battles. He wished that he and Annabeth had taken the gift of godhood after the giant war. However, the pair wanted a normal life; a life where the demigods didn't have to fight wherever we go. Maybe they would have been happy as Gods, but ultimately denied the offer granted by the Olympians. Now the daughter of Athena was gone, and there was nothing Percy could do. He had blamed himself for her death. Percy was the one who had convinced her to not take godhood. Percy was the one who had convinced her to use her wish from the Gods for the betterment of everyone else. Percy was the one who begged and pleaded with her to not take godhood. He blamed himself for her death and there was nothing he could do.

The heartbroken hero watched as the pyre slowly burned. The fire crackling along with sparks flying off of the shroud. Percy was completely detached to everything and everyone around him. He was completely oblivious to the Goddess of wisdom putting her hand on his muscled shoulder and standing beside me.

"Perseus, I just wanted to thank you for everything you did for my daughter. I know I've never truly approved of you just because you were the son of Poseidon. I'm sorry for making you prove yourself even after you proved yourself numerous times both when you saved Olympus as well as when you saved my daughter countless times. I am sorry for those months I took you away from my daughter, perhaps; had I, not things would have turned out differently. I know that it will not help ease the pain of losing the love of your life, but I grant you my blessing Perseus." A soft light emanated from the Goddess of wisdom and flowed into Percy.

If Percy noticed at all, he made no sign as he kept the same stoic face aside from the red-rimmed eyes. Percy just kept staring into the burning fire of the only woman to truly capture his heart. Had the situation been under any other circumstances Athena would have been furious that the person who received her blessing hadn't even given the slightest recognition of receiving it. As the shroud kept on burning with everyone gathered in the temple erected on Olympus for the daughter of Athena remained respectfully silent as they were all dealing with their grief in their own way.

As the final embers died over the burial shroud died, the campers said their final words over the coffin and the shroud ashes; everyone started to funnel out of the temple erected by Athena herself. After they all left all who remained was the Lord of the seas, his son, and the Goddess of battle strategy. The Goddess told her final goodbyes to her daughter and walked over to the only son of Poseidon she ever approved of. She lifted his chin, forcing him to look into her eyes. She embraced the young demigod and felt him stiffen in her grip. Percy slightly lifted his arms to her back and put his face in the groove between the much shorter goddess' neck.

"Thank you, Perseus." She stepped out of his embrace and flashed away in a dull light. Percy simply closed his eyes to reopen them and see his father walking up towards him.

The God of the Seas put a hand on his son's shoulder. "Are you ready to go my child?" Percy looked back at his lover's coffin and simply nodded glumly. With a flash leaving a smell of the ocean, the pair disappeared.

The pair reappeared in Atlantis in Percy's bedroom. After the Giant War Percy had started coming to Atlantis along with Annabeth to help his father reconstruct the city to its former glory. With all the time that he spent down there, he had managed to build a relationship with his stepmother and brother. They had come to understand that Percy being born was not his fault. The pair had come to accept Perseus as one of their own. Amphitrite had come to see Percy as her own son after many bonding sessions on how to rebuild the Queen of the Seas home. Triton was the same way and saw young Perseus as his brother. Triton had come to respect Percy as a fellow commander of the Sea Army. When the demigod and father returned, it seemed as though the young boy aged significantly. Percy looked around the room as a wave of memories came crashing into him. The young hero was distraught not knowing what he was going to do with his life anymore. He had made a promise to his love that he would try to move on and live his life. This was her dying wish she wanted to see that her love would not simply cease to exist at her death. Even if it would pain her to see she wanted him to move on and find someone to love. To marry and have children to mold into an even better version than he was.

The heartbroken hero walked over to his bed and sat down with a thump. He picked up a picture on his nightstand. The picture was taken aboard the Argo II it was of him and his love. They were simply sitting there having a conversation in the mess hall, yet they were so happy just being in the presence of each other. They were unaware that the photo had been taken until the end of the war when Leo had given it to them as a part of his gift to them for their wedding. As Percy was looking at the picture, he sensed someone move in his room and looked up. He looked up to find his father heading for the door.

Poseidon caught the glimpse of his son as they made eye contact.

"I was just going to leave to give you the space I'm sure you would like." Percy simply nodded as Poseidon went towards the door about to grab the doorknob until he heard a voice. A voice that he had not heard in some time. A voice that had since lost all the joy it had previously held.

"Father?" Poseidon looked back to see his son's eyes welled with tears. "Could you maybe stay with me?"

"Of course my boy." The old god walked towards his son's bed and sat beside him much more gently than his son had. He looked over to see his son looking at him as a tear fell down the young hero's face. Percy then shot his head into his father's chest, wrapping his arms around the Sea God. The God for a second seemed like he didn't know what to do as he typically didn't comfort people before he wrapped his own battle scared arms around his grieving son. The old God rubbed circles around Percys back occasionally giving soothing words such as 'The pain does get easier' and 'I'll be there for anything you need'. Eventually, the young boys breathing evened and his body slumped ever so slightly in Poseidon's arms. The God sighed as he laid his child down in the bed and covered him with a blanket. Before the Lord of the Seas left his son, he gently swept a strand of hair away from his face. He looked at the young boy with pity knowing the path ahead would not be easy for him.

* * *

It was about eight o'clock at night in New York Crashing. We see our hero running through the woods an older boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes is running from something that he could no longer see. The boy knew better than to stop running he may have not been able to see the people behind him, but he could hear the footsteps of the mini army chasing him. The boy kept running. He kept running as fast as he could. He saw a camp up ahead in a clearing. The camp and tents seemed to be glowing silver in the moonlight. The boy ran into the clearing of the camp with the monster still chasing after him albeit a little ways away do to the speed of the boy. As he breached the trees of the clearing, he started yelling towards the occupants of the camp. They had all seemed to be in the middle of eating dinner when he started yelling.

"Hello! Please help me! They're chasing me!" The moment he yelled and stepped into the clearing in an instant, the silver-clad occupants had bow and arrows pointed at him. The few who did not have a bow out had hunting knives out ready to attack at a moment's notice. The first thing he noticed was that they were all females. He was about to say something when one of them stepped forward. She seemed to be one of the youngest girls there, yet she seemed to be the one in charge.

"And why should we help you boy?" She seemed to add extra venom at the end to the boy. The young man went to answer when all of a sudden an arrow seemingly made of shadows whizzed past him towards the girl.

He turned around as fast as he could to see a person who seemed to also be made of shadows running at him with a spear aimed at his midsection. The boy went to move out of the way when a silver arrow protruded from his forehead. The shadow person dissolved into gold dust and blew away in the wind. The boy picked up the spear as an attempt to defend himself. When he came up from grabbing the spear, he saw a volley of arrows fly through the air all of them straight and true all finding their mark. Unbeknownst to the boy, a number of the silver-clad girls ran towards the shadow people in front of him. When he heard the sound of footsteps behind him he turned to see one of the girls right in front of him. The girl had black spiky hair with stud earrings and a silver tiara of sorts. She seemed to have a very punk goth look.

"Are you gonna just stand there come on!" She shouted at the boy and grabbed his arm as she dragged him towards their camp.

"Wait but shouldn't we help them?" The boy inquired as he looked back towards the girls who had ran to fight the people head-on.

"Trust me, they can handle themselves. You, on the other hand, can not." As soon as she had said that one of the people seemed to materialize out of a shadow with its sword held high above his head about to chop the girl in half. The girl was unable to see this as she had her head turned to more easily talk to the boy. In an instant, the boy pushed her out of the and tackled the shadow. Because of the impact, it caused the sword and spear to go flying. The boy landed on top of the shadow and recovered quickly. The boy lifted his hand in a fist in an attempt to hit the shadow. However, the shadow saw this and caught the fist in his hand. From the shock, the boy experienced the shadow threw him off and scrambled to his sword. The shadow had thrown the boy into the hunter and the pair went tumbling. The boy recovered first and grabbed the first weapon he could find which happened to be just a shield. The shield had belonged to the girl. The shield would have terrified most, but he didn't have time to react to it.

He had just enough time to raise the shield to block a strike that would have split his head in half. The sword that the shadow brandished bounced off of the shield with a _clang_. Before the shadow could launch a second attack, he was hit in the chest with enough force to push him back a few feet. Before the shadow could recover he had already had his throat sliced with the edge of the shield and collapsed into a heap of gold dust.

The boy turned to look at the spiky-haired girl who had a spear tip wedged into her shoulder. The boy dropped to his knees beside her looking into her eyes.

"What can I do?" The girl looked at him wearily before sighing. She handed him a can of mace.

"Just try to hold them back for a minute. I need to do get this out of my shoulder and heal myself." He eyed the mace suspiciously. She just nudged her hand, urging him to take it. When he did, it turned into a four-foot-long spear crackling with electricity. He nodded and turned to find two shadows nearing him. He eyed them nervously as he did not know how to use the spear or shield, really.

At the same time, the pair lunged towards the inexperienced fighter. He panicked for a moment before he went into what seemed like autopilot.

The boy jumped back to dodge the attacks. Unknown to him he was being watched by all the silver-clad figures who had killed all the others. The figures were at the ready just in case he could not handle the fight. The girl who had the spear stuck in her was being attended to by a girl who seemed to glow similar to the sun.

When the boy jumped backward, he took notice of a discarded bow on the ground behind the shadows. The boy grinned ever so slightly, forming his plan. He lunged forward with his spear, stabbing the shadow on the left into its knee. The shadow fell down in pain, attempting to pull the spear out of its leg. Seeing his companion stabbed the shadow on the left let out a scream of rage and went into a flurry of attacks. The boy not knowing how to avoid just ran backward then charged at the shadow. The shadow had a feral grin on its face ready to stab the boy once he got close enough. Before the shadow could stab the boy, the boy did a baseball slide and bashed his shield into the inside of the shadows knee. The boy ran towards the bow he had noticed earlier; picked it up turning just in time to let the arrow loose into the shadow who had recovered from having his knee bashed in sword ready to cleave him in half. The shadow collapsed into a heap of dust falling onto the boy who spit some out of his mouth as he walked to the last shadow still with the spear in its leg. The shadow saw this and started to plead for his life. The boy simply pulled the spear out of its leg and shoved it into the shadow's neck immediately silencing all pleading. It too dissipated into a mound of golden dust.

The boy looked up to see all the silver-clad girls looking at him silently judging him. The boy opened his mouth to say something when he realized how tired he was and collapsed with a hard thump.

_**I KNOW THIS WAS A RELATIVELY SHORT CHAPTER BUT I FELT THIS WAS JUST A GOOD WAY TO END IT IM SURE YOU HAVE QUESTIONS ABOUT EVERYTHING AND I CAN ASSURE YOU ALL OF THEM WILL BE ANSWERED IN TIME THE NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE U[ IN A WEEK OR TWO AND ILL TRY TO MAKE IT LONGER OKAY TOODLES PLEASE REVIEW I WILL TAKE YOUR IDEAS IF YOU WOULD LIKE THEM INCORPORATED INTO THE STORY AND PROVIDED I CAN FIT THEM INTO THE STORY TOODLES**_


End file.
